A computer includes a central processing unit (CPU) for processing a large amount of data. As a result of processing data, the temperature of the CPU rises. To disperse the heat generated by the CPU, the computer is typically equipped with one or more fans. The amount of air flow pushed by the fan represents the heat dissipation performance and capability of the fan. Therefore, manufactures continue to seek methods to increase the air flow output by the fan.